The River Mermaid
by K.A.P. 24
Summary: Anastasia gets saved by the Ohio River Mermaid named Atem who, has lived in the river for years. Atem/OC.


_**Chapter 1**_

_*Breaking news for the first time in years, the Ohio river is perfectly clean and healthy no one knows how this happened so suddenly many believe it's the work of the rumored mermaid that is said to have lived in the Ohio river for centuries.*_ Soon after that the Ohio was filled with seekers trying to find the Ohio Mermaid but, to know proof I had to admit I was curious and astonishment to find out how the water had gotten so clear and healthy that you could see the fishes and you're feet but then again I don't think anyone was complaining. It was on a 90 degree summer afternoon and everyone decided to take advantage of it and have a cook out there it was me, my family, and my friends. Everyone including me was having fun well I was at least trying to have fun.

Everyone around me had a lover Yugi Mouto had Tea Gardner, Tristan Taylor had Serenity Wheeler, Joey had Mai Valentine, my mom had Andy, my dad had Bonnie, and Tina and Duke. Me, I had a boyfriend his name was Jeff until I found him cheating on me with my rival Dina who, had the nerve to come along even though no one wanted them to Dina does what she wants, when she wants. I want someone who loves me flaws, special needs and all but, it's hard to find someone who way mostly when you're shy like me and are never around any men long enough to get anywhere I also had another chance after Jeff but, I waited to late and now he was all ready taken.

I looked sadly at the couple's kissing until I couldn't take it anymore " Sara let's go for a walk." I said. Sara my helper looked at me sadly and nodded knowing why I was on edge " Be careful." Mom said. I nodded and we started walking but not before I heard a slam on the table and my little brother Jim scream "ENOUGH ALL READY!" I heard mom add something but, we didn't hear her as we walked on " You know you shouldn't let them get you down." Sara said, after an awkward silence " She only brought him to make you jealous." Well it's working." I mumbled. " Hey look at me." Sara said. I refused to look at her as she grabbed my shoulders forcing me to look at her " Don't ever let them get to you, you're a beautiful and sweet girl you will find someone who will love you like we all do and as for those two then their missing out on someone wonderful." Sara said.

" You think so?" I asked. " I do I can feel it in my gut and you'll never know he could be right around the corner or you're nose." She said. " Thanks Sara." I said feeling better. " You're welcome." She said, hugging me. Her cell phone suddenly rang and she walked away to answer it I sat down on the edge putting my feet in the water closing my eyes I listening to the soothing sounds of the water hitting the dock and surface allowing my thoughts to take me.

**{Atem' s P.O.V.}**

I carefully looked behind the rock to find her sitting on the edge of the dock, her semi slouched but slender form outlined beautifully on her body, her long brunette hair was in a braid she also wore a simple pair of short Jean shorts and a white tank top she also wore sunglasses. I have watched her for a while she often comes during warm days either walking the path or playing at the park. I clinched my hand into a fist as I heard about her ex-boyfriend cheating on her with another woman how anyone can dump a wonderful woman like her I'll never know if that we're me I'd hold her tight, love her with all my heart and never let her go.

My heart broke as I saw a tear running down her cheek I wanted to hold her in my arms and tell her everything's gonna be fine but, I couldn't knowing everyone was looking for me. " Ana that was you're mom the foods ready." Her helper said. Ana nodded and with the help of her helper put her shoes back on and got on her crunches and started to walk away when I accidentally flopped my tail making a splash. " What was that?" She asked. I panicked and swam away not wanting to be seen.

**{Ana' s P.O.V.}**

"What was that?" I asked, hearing a splash. I looked at the rock where I heard it for a minute I thought I saw a dark red fin going in the water ' Oh, just a fish." I said then, I followed Sara back to the picnic sight. Afterwards we all decided to go on one last walk before we all headed home after a while it was just Jeff and I in the back as you can imagine it was pretty awkward " Ana about what happened…" He started. ' Don't Jeff just don't." I said angry. ' No!" He said seriously. " Look I made a mistake and I want to get back together." He said. At this point everyone stopped now understanding why Dina left in tears moments earlier. "No." I said, seriously. " What?" He asked. ' I said no how do I know you won't do it again and I heard about your gambling debt I also know that you only want me for the money and that's not going to happen again and besides no one likes a player." I said.

Jeff's smirk turned scary as he came closer to me to the point I was over the railing of the bridge we were on, he didn't say anything as he suddenly kissed me. I didn't do anything at first until I grabbed my crunch and hit him hard on the side he went down. " YOU BITCH!" Dina screamed running towards me. Dina pushed me and I went over the edge my crunches falling with me. "ANASTASIA!" Everyone screamed. I fell down in the water with a hard splash and thrashed about not being able to swim, while I was up I could see my dad and Andy about to jump in the water when suddenly their eyes went wide and someone grabbed me bridle style just as I was about to go completely under. I gasped and coughed and gasped for air and started to feel tired I tried to look up at my savior but, my vision was fading the only thing I saw were violet purple eyes after that I blacked out.

[**Atem' s P.O.V.]**

I looked in absolute horror as I saw a girl with long black hair and angry blue eyes push Anastasia in the water, she let out a scream as she fell and hit the water. Her family was about to go in and save her but, I beat them to it without any hesitation I swam up to her and took her in my arms bridle style. I let out a sigh of silent relief as she gasped and coughed for air her eyes started to drop I could see that she was looking at me but, was to tired to do it she went limb in my arms her head leaned against my chest.

" GET THE CAMERA, GET THE CAMERA!" A girl's voice screamed. My blood boiled in anger goes dare she pushing Anastasia in the water and then only thinking of a camera and the money for taking a picture of me. My puzzle started to glow at my anger and the girl went from happy to frightening I would worry about her later for right now, I had to take care of Anastasia who, was shivering in my arms. "_** I'll take care of her."** _I told her mom. Her mom smiled and nodded her head. I swam carefully above the water and went to my cave that was hidden by some moss and slowly swam to the temple inside.

As I got closer my fin started to turn into legs and I laid her down on a bed inside " change her clothes." I said. The puzzle lite up and her outfit changed to a beautiful white dress with golden trimmings, her wet clothes were neatly folded. I covered her up with a blanket and left her alone knowing that there was one last thing I needed to take care of before Anastasia woke up.

[**Anastasia' s P.O.V.]**

I woke up with a gasp remembering what happened I took deep breaths trying to calm down after a while I did and managed to look around and what I saw was breathtaking. It looked like I was in an old Egyptian temple there were candles, pillars, and writing everywhere on the walls and outside the window I could see what looked like a the entrance to a cave surrounded by water. " Where am I and how did I get in this dress?" I asked. " Its pretty though." Oh good you're awake." A deep voice said. I looked and saw from the window and saw a man's head sticking out of the water with my crunches in hand, I looked in shock as he hopped in the water and saw a beautiful dark red fish tale. HOLY CRUD ITS THE MERMAID OF THE OHIO!

* * *

**A/N: Review please.**


End file.
